


Dreamers In The Tower

by Dreamwind



Series: Dreamers Series [1]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Angst, Dreamsharing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-24
Updated: 2001-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to stop the Mage Storm Karal is plagued by most unusual dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers In The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another very old foc I've dug out and am reposting against my better judgement. I mean this is OLD. I wrote it back in 2001. It was one of my first fics ever.

//Poor boy  
No one on his arm//

Firesong was watching the young Karsite closely. His eyes secretly following every move the young man made. Not so long ago, although it seemed a lifetime ago, Firesong had been dreaming up ways to kill the sunpriest. Now...now he was dreaming of Karal in a new way.

Firesong wasn't sure when this attraction had started to form, he just knew that he wanted the youth withering in ecstasy beneath him. The only problem was the limited room that was usually empty and the fact that many of the others, corporeal or incorporeal, probably wouldn't be pleased with him for seducing Karal. So, for now dreams were all he could have of Karal.

//He's got tongue for talent  
Head off and your feet on//

Deep sleep claimed Karal hours ago. Now he was walking through a lush forest filled with flowers. He stooped at a large waterfall and waited. He waited for his dream-lover to arrive. The waiting seemed to take so long, but Karal soon felt the warm arms of his lover slip around his waist and the caress of warm breath against his ear. "I've been waiting for you," Karal told his lover. "Waiting for so long..."

Karal's dream-lover kissed the back of his neck, sending shivers up and down Karal's spine. Karal tried to turn around in his lovers arms, but he was held too firmly. Karal wiggled his hips in the hope that it would cause his lover to loosen the vice like grip on Karal's waist.

"Please,...kiss me now," Karal whined. Karal could feel his lover's smile against his neck, then he was being moved to face his lover. Karal sighed, yet again his lover's beautiful face was being hidden by the shadows. His lover's hand cupped his chin, lifting Karal's face up. His dream-lover paused looking down at him before slowly claiming Karal's lips in a gentle caressing kiss.

//You want it  
Hungry now and begging for my skin//

Firesong cupped Karal's chin, lifting the dream's face up to his. He paused looking down at Karal before slowly claiming the dream Karal's lips in a gentle caressing kiss. The dream tasted like rich honey and Firesong quickly deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into the dream's warm, wet mouth.

"More. I need...more. Please, more," His dream-lover whined. Firesong smiled and dropped to his knees, smiling up at Karal. Slowly he wrapped his hand around the bobbing erection in front of him. Firesong leaned forward and lightly kissed it's head. He smiled as his dream-lover's body shuddered and jumped towards his waiting mouth. Firesong couldn't help but to laugh at the excitement his lover possessed.

//You said You said  
I feel good all over//

Karal parted his kiss with his shadowy dream-lover and whined, "More. I need...more, please." His lover dropped to his knees before Karal. Although he couldn't see it Karal was sure his dream-lover was smiling up at him. Just the thought of his dream-lover so close to his focused point of desire shot a wave of intense pleasure up his spine. That small pleasure however was nothing compared to what came next. Karal's lover wrapped the smooth, warm flesh of his hand around Karal's erection. Then he bent forward and kissed Karal's head. Karal gasped and bucked his hips towards the tight, wet mouth. He felt more than heard his dream-lover's throaty laugh.

"Yes...yes!...Please!" Karal didn't know what he was pleading for but he knew he wanted it badly. His dream-lover knew it as well. Karal cried out as a wet tongue made a trail up the underside of his aching cock. The tongue swirled around the head and dipped into the slit to lap at the dew gathering there. Karal's breathing became a fast pant and his skin was flushed and dripping with sweat. The pleasure he was receiving was incredible.

//You said You said  
There's never been another//

Firesong swirled his tongue around the head of dream-Karal's erection. It tasted so salty sweet and the precum his tongue lapped up was richly Karal. He tasted so very good! Firesong took the whole of Karal's cock in his mouth and began a steady suction, occasionally running his tongue along it's length. He could feel the dream-Karal's body tightening and the cock twitching as Karal began to reach his orgasm. Then it hit him. Dream-Karal arched his body sending his erection deeper into Firesong's mouth. Thick, hot semen pushed it's way out of his shaft and deep into Firesong's eager mouth.

//Like me Like me  
There's nobody like me//

Firesong awoke alone in his bed. His body was hot and sweaty and very, VERY aroused. Why was he tormenting himself with these dreams? Karal would never want to have sex with him. Not when he had Natoli waiting for him back at Haven. Pushing his covers off Firesong gathered some clean clothes and his shower supplies and headed off to get cleaned up.

Letting the water run over his body sent a rush down Firesong's spin. The water caressed Firesong all over, like the hands he wished were touching him. Moaning Firesong ran his hands down his chest, stopping to pull on his hardening nipples. Tugging on them rang a soft moan out from between his lips. His left hand slid down from his chest, leaving the right to play with his nipples, and towards his throbbing manhood. He stroked himself in long even glides. Up and down, up and down... His hand soon moved at a quickly increasing pace. Crying out Karal's name, Firesong climaxed.

//Baby it's a shame  
That you can't say the same//

Karal woke up too tired to even try to sit up. He felt very warm and sticky? Why was he sticky? Forcing himself to sit up, Karal lifted his sweat soaked blankets and looked down. His shorts were wet and lifting them he saw a thick white substance that could only be his cum. Hesitantly he ran his fingers through some of it.

"I remember....my dream-lover, he....He!" Karal clamped his hand over his mouth, stifling his gasp. "I've been dreaming about...about a...a GUY!"

For the rest of the day Karal walked in a daze. He couldn't stop thinking about this dream-lover. About how good he made Karal feel. Even if his heart felt like it was betraying Natoli, his body certainly enjoyed the dreams. His cum soaked shorts were proof of that. 

The others noticed his strange behavior and continually asked if he was feeling well. Karal couldn't help but to think that they all somehow knew of his lustful wet dreams about him and this strange man. It felt even more nerve-racking to think that Altra might know.

//You wrap me in  
Take a look Take a lick mmm  
It's the cure for anything//

Karal clamped his mouth down onto his lovers. His lovers tongue danced into Karal's mouth, bringing with it his lovers tantalizing taste. The dream-lover's hands played with Karal's nipples, then were replaced by his mouth. Karal moaned as his dream-lover sucked, licked and bite on his nipples until the skin around them had turned a soft red.

"Vankandis' light, that feels good," Karal moaned between clenched teeth. His lover's tongue found his bellybutton at the same moment one slick finger penetrated Karal's buttock. Soon a second then a third were moving inside Karal, brushing against his prostrate with each inward thrust.

Karal whined as the fingers were removed from his body. Soon though, he felt something hot and hard nudging at this entrance. Then it was pushing into him slowly. His lover ran his hands through Karal's hair. Then he was leaning down by Karal's ear and whispering in a silky soft voice, "Do you want this, Karal? Do you want me," his lover's voice was soft and pleading while still dripping with denied lust. Karal's dream-lover continued to move in and out of his body even as his words rang through Karal's body and mind.

//You want my deepest thoughts  
Want to catch me hot//

Firesong was in heaven. His dream-Karal was perfect! So hot and tight, he never wanted to pull out. Firesong moved slowly at first, letting the dream-body adjust to him. He watched Karal's face as pain slowly gave way to pleasure. Then he leaned down and whispered in Karal's ear, "Do you want this, Karal? Do you want me?"

Firesong was moving in and out faster, spurred on by the pleasure drenched face of his lover. The velvety tightness of dream-Karal's body had captured his senses and mind so well that he nearly climaxed. Firesong forced himself to fight the orgasm that the virgin body beneath him was driving him to. Karal's voice cried out for him to move into him harder. Firesong felt no reason why he shouldn't comply to the younger man's desires, so he began to slam into the Karsite's body harder and faster.

Karal's body was shaking as it fought to hold back the approaching orgasm. Smiling, Firesong angled his thrusts to strike Karal's prostrate with each hard thrust. Karal's body arched up against Firesong's abdomen. As Firesong thrust in he watched Karal's eyes widen and his head toss back and forth as he climaxed hard, screaming Firesong's name. Karal's climax brought about Firesong's own and he filled dream-Karal's body with his creamy essence.

//Well, everybody's got their going rate//

Karal woke up abruptly as he climaxed in his dream. Karal's sexual flush drained from his skin leaving him a very pale white. It had been so real! For a moment he could remember the feel of the pulsing organ rushing in and out of his body as it climaxed within him. The memory of the dream was so clear and vivid that it sent a rush of blood to Karal's limp cock. Focusing on his thoughts Karal killed his aroused state as he remembered calling out his friend Adapt Firesong K'Treva's name as he climaxed.

"Firesong...," as the name rolled off his lips Karal saw again the shadow covered figure kneeled down at his feet. And slowly the shadow slipped away to reveal a long mass of silver silk hair and crystal blue eyes. It revealed a smile that could warm a colddrak's heart and captivate a wyrsa's attention. It was a face that only Adept Firesong could have.

//You said You said//

Firesong awoke with a sharp intake of air. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he tried to calm his breathing. "Goddess..." Firesong absent mindedly ran his hands back through his hair. "He called my name...MY name." Could it have all been just the dream or...or could it have been.... Standing up Firesong cleaned up and got dressed.

:Aya?: Firesong called to his white firebird.

:??: Aya landed gracefully on the Adepts arm and looked into his eyes.

:Go look in on Karal for me.: Aya gave a mental nod. :Do not let him know you are watching.:

Aya flew away to the room where Karal was sleeping. Carefully looking into the room Aya saw Karal sitting on his bedroll. The Karsite was looking very pale and his eyes were focused inward. Then Firesong, looking through Aya's eyes, gasped as he heard his name roll off Karal's lips.

A trail of tears rolled down Firesong's face as he realized his sleeping mind had projected his desires, his dreams, into Karal's mind. He had raped his friends mind! "Goddess...what have I done! What have I done." Firesong cried into his hands and Aya landed on his knee and tried to comfort his bond. "What have I done..."


End file.
